La confiance a un prix
by Golden Sun 17
Summary: Chaps 7 et 8 en ligne ! Seto a du souci à se faire : une ennemie prête à le battre sur son propre terrain. Seulement, elle cache un secret qui a un rapport direct avec lui...
1. Chapitres 1et 2

_**Voilà, comme je l'avais annoncé dans mes autres fics, je mets en ligne cette fic sur Môsieur Seto Kaiba et son cynisme légendaire !! Pour commencer, voici le prologue et les deux premiers chap, et par la suite, je posterais 2 chap à chaque fois sur la même page web !! Et oui, les chap en eux-mêmes ne sont pas très longs donc je les mets deux par deux pour rattraper un peu mon manque d'inspiration !!**_

_**Sinon, comme disclaimer, c'est toujours le même !! Les persos que vous connaissez ne sont pas à moi (hélas !!) mais ce qui ne vous disent rien, m'appartiennent par-contre !!**_

_**Allez, je vous laisse à vos premières impressions et laissez-moi un petit mot, histoire que je connaisse un peu vos différentes opinions !! Bonne lecture !!**_

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**LA CONFIANCE A UN PRIX **

**Prologue **

La salle de conférence était pleine à craquer, les journalistes étaient surexcités et attendaient impatiemment le commencement. Une personne importante avait une déclaration à faire. Et compte tenu des événements survenus ces derniers temps, les journalistes des différentes chaînes de télévisions formulaient des hypothèses toutes plus sensées les unes que les autres.

- Dans moins de cinq minutes, la conférence débutera, annonça un journaliste devant son caméraman. Je vous rappelle, chers téléspectateurs, que nous attendons Mlle Saegara, venue faire une importante déclaration concernant la société de son père, Mr Yoïchi Saegara, décédé il y a maintenant une semaine. Le maître de conférence vient de faire son entrée.

Le caméraman braqua son objectif sur la scène. Le silence se fit dans la salle, on ne put entendre que les bruits incessants des photographes appuyant sur le bouton de leur instrument de travail.

- Messieurs-dames, commença l'homme, vous connaissez tous plus ou moins la raison de votre présence ici. Aussi, je laisse la parole à mon invitée, Mlle Wakashi.

L'homme aux cheveux grisonnants laissa sa place à une belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtain foncé remontés en un chignon complexe, et aux yeux bleu-acier reflétant tout le sérieux de la situation. Cette femme ne devait pas dépasser la trentaine, mais les journalistes étaient néanmoins surpris car ils attendaient une demoiselle beaucoup plus jeune, une adolescente.

- Je suis Haruka Wakashi, l'assistante personnelle de Mlle Saegara, se présenta-t-elle en balayant toute l'assistance de son regard clair. Mlle est souffrante, c'est pourquoi elle n'a pas pu venir aujourd'hui.. Elle m'a donc demandé de parler en son nom.

Elle marqua une pause puis reprit :

- Mlle Saegara ne s'est pas encore remise de la disparition de son défunt père, mais elle entend bien honorer sa mémoire en prenant en main l'empire dont elle vient d'hériter. Elle a pour projet de mener les chaînes de sociétés Saegara à leur apogée. Je cite ses propres mots : « J'écraserai tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de mon chemin, l'empire Kaiba en premier. »A présent, Messieurs-dames, j'attends vos questions.

Les premières questions fusèrent parmi les journalistes qui se battaient pour pouvoir se faire entendre…

Loin de toute cette agitation, confortablement installée dans un fauteuil en cuir noir, une jeune fille éteignit sa télévision. Ses lèvres dessinèrent un léger sourire.

- Merci, Mlle Wakashi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 1**

On frappa à la porte.

- Entrez, retentit la voix imposante de Seto Kaiba.

La porte s'ouvrit sur deux personnes : son frère Makuba et sa secrétaire, un plateau entre les mains.

- Salut Seto !

- Votre café, Mr.

- Bonjour Makuba, salua froidement le PDG sans lever les yeux de son écran informatique.

Makuba alla s'asseoir sur le canapé pendant que la secrétaire allait déposer une tasse fumante sur le bureau de son patron. Et elle repartit avec son plateau vide. Elle referma la porte derrière elle.

- Seto, je peux te parler d'un truc ? demanda Makuba après un long silence.

- Je t'écoute, répondit son frère aîné en pianotant sur son clavier.

- Tu sais, la fille Saegara, tu crois qu'elle va vraiment faire ce qu'elle a dit ?

Seto comprit que Makuba voulait parler de la conférence de presse qu'il y avait eu quelques jours plus tôt.

- Tu sais, elle est encore jeune, je la vois mal reprendre le flambeau de son père, aussi puissant fut-il, réfléchit Makuba.

- Elle a beau être la fille de ce vieil homme, elle reste une gamine qui essaie de se rendre intéressante. Elle n'a pas le cran nécessaire pour se mesurer à moi. Je l'écraserai avant même qu'elle ait fini son collège, promit-il en adoptant un ton sadique. L'empire Saegara entre ses mains ne peut que sombrer…Quoi ?! C'est impossible !! cria-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

Makuba sursauta, il tourna la tête vers son frère.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Cette peste… ! Elle a osé ! rugit Seto en serrant les poings.

Le jeune Kaiba se leva aussi et alla consulter l'écran devant lequel Seto venait de blêmir. Ses yeux sombres s'agrandirent de surprise et de stupéfaction.

- C'est impossible ! Elle a… nos actions… pas dizaines, bafouilla-t-il.

En effet, une grande partie des actions de la Kaiba Corp venait d'être achetée par les Saegara Industries. Et si Seto ne réagissait pas tout de suite, il pouvait dire adieu à sa société.

- Ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Elle se moque de moi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Seto ? s'inquiéta son cadet.

- Je vais lui en toucher deux mots personnellement, je ne tolère pas qu'on se paie ma tête comme elle le fait !

- Je viens avec toi.

- Non, tu restes ici. Ce sera vite réglé.

- D'accord, fais quand même attention.

Seto rangea quelques papiers dans sa traditionnelle mallette métallique avant de quitter son bureau. En bas du siège social de la Kaiba Corp, il monta dans une voiture qui l'emmènerait voir celle qui avait osé toucher à sa société sans l'en avoir averti.

- Si elle croit m'évincer comme ça, elle ne sait pas à qui elle a à faire.

Pendant le trajet, il réfléchissait déjà à un moyen de prendre sa revanche. Cette gamine venait de faire ses premiers pas dans le monde cruel des affaires et Seto avait plus d'expérience qu'elle, il s'en débarrasserait donc sans difficulté.

- Quand j'en aurais fini avec elle, elle me suppliera de ne pas la ruiner, pensa-t-il en esquissant un sourire presque cruel.

La voiture s'arrêta devant un gigantesque building, aussi haut que le sien. Seto descendit, puis s'adressa à son chauffeur.

- Laissez tourner le moteur, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- Bien, Mr.

Il se dirigea à l'intérieur d'un pas décidé, il vint directement à l'accueil.

- Annoncez-moi à votre patronne, ordonna-t-il à la standardiste.

- Vous êtes Mr… ?

- Elle sait qui je suis. Dites-lui de venir immédiatement !

La jeune femme prit son combiné d'un air perplexe. Elle essaya néanmoins d'avoir la direction en ligne.

- Mlle Wakashi, ici l'accueil. Il y a un jeune homme qui voudrait parler à Mlle Saegara… Il dit qu'elle le connaît mais… oui, entendu.

Elle raccrocha puis leva les yeux vers Kaiba.

- Mlle Saegara ne peut pas se déplacer dans l'immédiat, elle vous recevra directement dans son bureau. C'est au dernier étage.

Et en plus, il fallait qu'il monte jusqu'à son bureau ! Et bien soit, il irait demander ses comptes là-haut ! Seto partit en direction des ascenseurs sans un regard supplémentaire pour la standardiste.

La montée de l'ascenseur parut durer une éternité, il était impatient de remettre cette enfant à sa place et de la renvoyer dans les jupons de sa mère. Il sortit de la cage d'ascenseur et tomba directement sur la porte de la PDG. Il saisit la poignée et ouvrit brutalement la porte. Et sans la refermer, il se dirigea machinalement vers l'immense bureau et plaqua bruyamment ses deux mains sur la table.

- Je peux savoir qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ?! tonna-t-il pour la personne assise dans le grand fauteuil, le dos tourné.

Dans la pièce où il venait de pénétrer, il n'y avait que deux jeunes femmes : la PDG et son assistante, Mlle Wakashi. Cette dernière servait une tasse de thé à sa patronne sans prêter attention au nouvel arrivant. Seto avait déjà vu Mlle Wakashi à la télévision, mais la jeune Saegara… Il ne pouvait voir qu'une tête rousse dépasser du grand fauteuil.

- Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? lui demanda-t-elle calmement en retour.

Seto ne fut pas le moins surpris par sa voix. Une petite voix calme et aigue, presque enfantine. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait depuis le début : une gamine culottée et prétentieuse.

- Si vous daigniez vous retourner, vous sauriez qui je suis !

- Fermez d'abord la porte derrière vous, demanda-t-elle, sans se retourner pour autant.

Seto fronça les sourcils. Quelle insolence ! Elle continuait à se payer sa tête.

- S'il vous plaît, Mlle Wakashi, pouvez-vous le faire à la place de Mr ?

- Certainement, Mlle, répondit poliment l'assistante.

Celle-ci alla fermer la porte puis revint auprès de sa patronne.

- Bien, nous allons pouvoir parler calmement, Mr Kaiba.

Elle fit pivoter son fauteuil. La scène qui s'offrait à Seto le cloua sur place.

- Je suis Miyuki Saegara. Enchantée.

La jeune présidente était une adolescente de 16 ans. Elle avait des cheveux roux coupés en carré dégradé. Elle n'était pas tout à fait adulte mais ses yeux vairons, l'un bleu, l'autre marron, traduisaient une grande maturité. Mais le plus frappant n'était pas son apparence. Elle avait un bébé dans les bras et son chemisier était à moitié ouvert. Seto n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre.

- Pardonnez-moi si je n'ai pas pu descendre mais mon petit Rei avait faim, s'expliqua-t-elle en essuyant la bouche du nourrisson avec une bavette.

Seto se mit à rougir en portant le regard sur son chemisier ouvert, il y vit plus clair. Elle était en train d'allaiter son bébé quand il avait fait irruption dans la pièce. Mais il se reprit, il ne se ferait pas avoir par ce tableau de famille.

Miyuki se leva et le berça contre elle en allant dans une pièce à côté de celle dans laquelle les trois personnes se trouvaient.

- Allez Rei, c'est l'heure de dodo, parla-t-elle à son bébé d'une voix douce.

- Mettez-le au lit qu'on en finisse, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! la pressa-t-il.

Miyuki le flamboya du regard mais son visage se radoucit aussitôt.

- Je pensais dire à Mlle Wakashi de vous flanquer dehors mais en y réfléchissant bien, ça aurait été inutile.

- Contre moi, c'est perdu d'avance, se vanta-t-il avec un sourire fier.

- Oh, elle aurait eu toutes ses chances mais à quoi bon ? Tôt ou tard, je serai votre patron et à ce moment-là je vous ferai virer, avoua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle disparut dans la pièce adjacente. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de son tout petit et l'allongea dans son berceau. Elle en profita pour reboutonner sa chemise. Puis elle revint dans son bureau et ferma les portes coulissantes pour laisser son bébé dormir en paix.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! la Kaiba Corp est et restera à moi.

- Là, c'est encore à moi d'en juger. Et je vous prierai de baisser d'un ton ou je vous fais jeter dehors, c'est clair ?

- Je ne reçois aucun ordre. Si c'est la guerre que vous voulez alors vous l'aurez !

- Parfait, répondit-elle du tac o tac.

Décidément, son calme à toute épreuve le mettait hors de lui. Il lui ferait payer cher, très cher. Premièrement, il reprendrait les actions de sa société et ensuite, il la ruinerait.

- Parfait ! grinça-t-il entre ses dents avant de passer la porte.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 2**

Kaiba revint au siège de sa société, il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil de président. Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Miyuki Saegara. Comment cette jeune adolescente s'était-elle retrouvée avec ce bébé sur les bras ? Et elle était sans doute sa vraie mère puisqu'elle lui donnait le sein. Seto rougit encore à cette pensée mais il secoua la tête. Elle avait peut-être traversé des moments difficiles, cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de s'en prendre à sa société et de démolir tout ce qu'il avait bâti avec la sueur de son front ! Peu importe ! Il lui tiendrait tête et lui ferait payer cet affront !

Miyuki porta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres et alluma son ordinateur. Pendant que la machine se mettait en route, elle leva les yeux vers son assistante à côté d'elle.

- Ne restez pas debout, asseyez-vous, Haruka.

- Merci, répondit-elle en prenant un siège. Miyuki, je peux vous poser une question ?

- Bien sûr.

Haruka leva des yeux inquiets vers sa patronne.

- Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant que vous venez de rencontrer Seto Kaiba ?

- Rien du tout, je m'en tiens à mon plan de départ. Je vais le battre sur son propre terrain, j'ai déjà ma petite idée à ce sujet.

- Faites attention. Personne ne sait de quoi il est capable…

- Il ne peut pas être pire que son adoptif. Je lui prendrai tout, absolument tout ce que ce salaud possédait.

- Miyuki…

Haruka s'inquiétait pour sa patronne. Miyuki était beaucoup trop jeune pour diriger un empire d'une telle puissance, elle s'engageait sur une dangereuse voie. Haruka espéra sincèrement que l'amour de Rei atténuerait ce trop-plein de haine que la présidente éprouvait pour la famille Kaiba.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Plusieurs semaines passèrent après leur première rencontre. La guerre était ouvertement déclarée. Miyuki avait réussi à obtenir le soutien d'une partie des actionnaires de Kaiba en leur exposant son projet. Une nouvelle technologie incorporée au disque de duel pour rendre les parties de Duels de Monstres plus intéressantes. De ce fait, elle avait aussi réussi à obtenir leur concours financier. Kaiba, furieux, racheta toutes leurs actions sans pouvoir mettre fin au programme de recherche pour le nouveau système. Kaiba se battait pour garder ses actions au point qu'il fut obligé d'en confier la moitié à Makuba, son frère détenant l'autre moitié. Au moins, la totalité des actions avait été récupérée mais il avait perdu tous ses investisseurs japonais. Il décida donc de recourir à ses filiales étrangères, notamment américaines pour rechercher des investisseurs américains. D'ailleurs, plusieurs fortunes étrangères s'associèrent à Kaiba. Ainsi il garda 50 de ses actions, en confia 25 à Makuba et répartit les 25 restants entre ses plus gros investisseurs. Il avait frôlé la catastrophe…

Il était déjà très tard, Makuba se permit d'entrer dans le bureau de son frère.

- Seto, tu devrais te reposer, tu es crevé.

- Je ne m'en irai pas tant que ma société ne sera pas en sécurité.

- Mais tu t'es très bien refait durant ces derniers mois, la Kaiba Corp ne peut que prospérer maintenant !

- Pas tant que cette vipère ne sera pas ruinée !

Makuba soupira. Son frère était devenu paranoïaque à force de travailler comme il le faisait. Il renonça à le raisonner, quand il sera fatigué, il irait se coucher de lui-même.

- Bonne nuit, Seto, souhaita-t-il quand même en partant.

Seto consentit enfin à éteindre son ordinateur. Il s'adossa plus confortablement au dossier de son fauteuil en soufflant un grand coup. Il était exténué. La sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Il le regarda de travers, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à parler au téléphone à une heure pareille. Il prit quand même le combiné d'une main lasse.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

- Félicitations, Mr Kaiba. Vous avez sauvé votre société de la ruine, surgit la voix de Miyuki à l'autre bout du fil.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? la reconnut-il.

- Je n'ai même pas le droit de vous féliciter en adversaire loyale ?

- Je n'en crois pas un mot.

Elle ricana.

- Votre heure de gloire sera de courte durée. Dans quelques semaines, les nouveaux disques de duels avec les nouvelles fonctionnalités seront sur le marché, la Kaiba Corp sera vite dépassée et finira aux oubliettes.

- Je ne me laisserai pas faire !

- C'est ce que nous verrons. Sur ces quelques mots, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Elle raccrocha, il en fit de même, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Si elle croit m'avoir aussi facilement, cette folle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le jour suivant, Miyuki était d'excellente humeur. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que Kaiba ne devienne de l'histoire ancienne. Elle prit son petit Rei dans ses bras et lui donna son biberon.

- C'est bien, il faut manger pour grandir, sourit-elle à son bébé.

Le téléphone sonna.

- Je ne suis là pour personne, dit-elle pour son assistante.

Haruka décrocha à sa place.

- Allô ?…Elle n'est pas disponible en ce moment, puis-je prendre le message ?… Je ne vous promets rien…

Elle écarta le combiné et s'adressa à sa patronne.

- C'est Maximilian Pegasus, il veut vous parler personnellement.

- Vous avez dit Pegasus ? Mettez le haut-parleur.

Haruka s'exécuta.

- Ici Miyuki Saegara. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre appel ?

- Bonjour, je vais très bien et vous ?

Miyuki esquissa un sourire quelque peu gêné.

- Désolée, j'ai oublié de faire preuve courtoisie. Alors, que se passe-t-il ?

- Vous êtes toute pardonnée, Miss Saegara. Il se passe que j'organise un séminaire à Tahiti sur les technologies du Duel de Monstres. Et je me permets de vous inviter personnellement.

- Vous m'intéressez, dites-m'en plus.

- Il aura lieu dans trois semaines, soit six jours avant le lancement commercial de votre nouveau jouet sur le marché. Et je pensais que vous me feriez l'honneur de donner une petite démonstration des nouveaux disques.

- Eh bien, vous avez de la suite dans les idées. Très bien, j'accepte mais je ne viendrai pas seule.

- Mais vous pouvez emmener autant de personnes que vous le souhaitez, très chère. D'ici deux ou trois jours, vous recevrez votre carton d'invitation. Et… Kaiba sera là aussi.

- Encore mieux, sourit-elle. Ce fut un plaisir de parler avec vous, mon cher. Je vous dis : à dans trois semaines. Portez-vous bien d'ici-là.

- De même. A bientôt.

Tous les deux coupèrent la conversation. Haruka reposa le combiné.

- Vous croyez que c'est une bonne idée ? se permit-elle.

- C'est même une excellent idée. Trouvez-moi les numéros de téléphone et les adresses des Messieurs Mutô et Wheeler. J'ai une faveur de leur demander.

- Très bien.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Et pourquoi j'assisterais à ton séminaire ? demanda Seto en haussant un sourcil.

Après avoir téléphoné à Mlle Saegara, Pegasus s'était mis en tête de convaincre Kaiba de venir lui aussi. Un séminaire sur les Duels de Monstres sans l'illustre Seto Kaiba était inconcevable !

- Mais parce que tu dois être là ! Et ut vas te faire tout plein d'amis, ça va être chouette ! plaisanta Pegasus à l'autre bout du fil.

- Garde tes plaisanteries pour toi, j'ai certainement mieux à faire que de partir sur une île pour te voir.

- Oh, tu me brises le coeur ! Tes sentiments ont tellement changé depuis le Royaume des Duellistes ! C'est vrai, tu étais venu sur mon île spécialement pour me voir, non ? joua-t-il avec les nerfs de Kaiba.

- Va te faire voir !

- Attends, avant que tu ne raccroches, tu dois savoir que l'héritière Saegara sera présente. Et si tu ne viens pas, tout le monde croira que tu t'es écrasé devant elle. De plus, je crois savoir que tu as un compte à régler avec elle.

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! Contente-toi de m'envoyer ton invitation !

Et il coupa sans un mot d'au-revoir. Il s'assit plus confortablement dans son fauteuil de PDG. Ainsi Miyuki avait décidé de venir… Cette confrontation était l'occasion rêvée pour lui montrer qui était le patron. Il allait lui faire voir qu'on ne se moquait pas de lui impunément. Miyuki Saegara, il aura sa peau !!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bon, que de surprises dans cette première page !! Miyuki avec son gosse, et puis Pegasus qui va mettre son petit grain de sel !! Il sera là tout le long et ça va pas être triste avec son humour décalé !!! Et je m'en suis pas privée non plus !!_

_Le petit bouton bleu n'attend que vous, donc n'hésitez pas !! A la prochaine et gros bisous !!_


	2. Chapitres 3 et 4

_**Salut !!! Me revoilà avec deux nouveaux chap tout frais pour ceux et celles que ça intéresse bien sûr !!**_

_**Pour le disclaimer, j'en fais pas des masses, ça commence à ma saôuler d'écrire tout le temps la même chose, tout le monde sait, quoi !!**_

_**Dans les chap précédents, il était question d'un séminaire organisé par Pegasus sur l'île de Tahiti avec Miyuki Saegara et Seto Kaiba en vedettes… Ça va être joyeux tout ça, c'est moi qui vous le dis !!**_

_**Notez également la présence de Yugi et ses amis. D'ailleurs Yugi et Joey vont être de la partie, au grand malheur de ce pauvre Seto que j'arrête pas de martyriser !!**_

_**Amusez-vous bien !!**_

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Chapitre 3**

Il était 17 h quand une grande voiture noire se gara devant le magasin de jeux de Mr Mûto. Miyuki en descendit et pénétra dans la boutique. Elle examina l'endroit du regard, elle sourit en reconnaissant un magasin consacré aux Duels de Monstres. Salomon Mûto sortit de derrière son comptoir pour se diriger vers la jeune femme en tailleur bleu.

- Puis-je vous aider, Madame ? demanda le vieil homme.

- Bonjour, est-ce que votre petit-fils Yugi est là ? J'ai à lui parler.

- Oui, il est là. Yugi, il y a quelqu'un pour toi ! cria-t-il pour son petit-fils.

- J'arrive, grand-père ! répondit une jeune voix venant de l'arrière-boutique.

Un jeune adolescent de son âge apparut dans la boutique, suivi de ses trois amis, deux garçons et une fille. Miyuki reconnut Yugi, le champion du Duel de Monstres et aussi Joey, très bien placé dans le classement des duellistes. Parfait, elle n'aurait pas à se déplacer une autre fois.

- Yugi Mûto ? Enchantée, je suis Miyuki Saegara, se présenta-t-elle en tendant sa main.

- Bonjour, enchanté, répondit-il en acceptant la main tendue.

Miyuki sortit en plus une carte de visite de son sac à main et la donna à Yugi.

- Miyuki Saegara… des entreprises Saegara ?! s'exclama-t-il en voyant la petite carte.

- Oui, c'est moi, sourit-elle innocemment, amusée par la réaction de Yugi. Je dois vous parler, à vous ainsi qu'à votre ami Joey, déclara-t-elle en levant les yeux vers son ami blond.

- Euh… d'accord, suivez-moi.

- Merci, vous êtes bien aimable.

Elle suivit Yugi et ses amis dans l'arrière-boutique qui donnait sur l'intérieur de la maison. Elle s'assit après que Yugi l'ait invitée.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? reprit le jeune garçon.

- J'ai une proposition à vous faire… ou plutôt une faveur à vous demander. Et je serais honorée si vous acceptiez, Joey et vous.

Ils l'interrogèrent tous avec de grands yeux. Elle s'expliqua.

- Mr Pegasus a organisé un séminaire à Tahiti et en m'invitant, il s'attend à ce que je lui fasse une démonstration des nouveaux disques de duels sortis de mes laboratoires.

- Ceux qui ne sont pas encore en vente ? fut intéressé Joey.

- Oui, ceux-là. Je cherche deux duellistes comme vous pour les tester, qu'en dites-vous ?

- Vous nous demandez de venir à Tahiti avec vous ? n'en revint pas Joey.

- Oui. Je vous offre le dernier modèle de disque et vous voyagerez aux frais de Mr Pegasus, cela vous convient-il ?

- Moi, je veux bien mais toi, Yugi ?

- Ben, je sais pas trop…

Il réfléchit encore un peu, puis il leva les yeux vers son grand-père aussi présent. Ce dernier hocha la tête. Toujours indécis, il demanda l'avis de Yami, son autre lui-même.

- Qu'en penses-tu, Yami ?

- Et toi ? Tu meurs d'envie d'accepter, seulement tu es traumatisé par ce que nous avons traversé. Ce voyage à Tahiti ne peut te faire que du bien.

- J'ai peur qu'il y ait un coup fourré là-dessous.

- Regarde-la bien. Mlle Saegara n'a pas l'air d'être une détraquée mentale. Allez, accepte ou je le fais à ta place.

Yugi soupira.

- C'est d'accord, j'accepte, répondit-il à haute voix.

- Merci, vous m'en voyez ravie, remercia-t-elle avec un sourire d'ange.

Ainsi, elle leur exposa toutes les modalités du voyage autour d'un verre de jus d'orange.

- Vous avez des questions ?

Yugi et Joey secouèrent la tête.

- Attendez, Mlle Saegara… intervint Téa.

- Appelez-moi Miyuki.

- Euh… Miyuki, c'est bien vous qui avez failli racheter la Kaiba Corp ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Vous êtes trop forte ! Vous l'avez presque flanqué à la rue, ce snobinard ! félicita Tristan sans mesurer ses paroles.

Miyuki sourit. Ces adolescents de son âge n'avaient pas l'air de le porter dans leurs cœurs.

- Kaiba est un dur à cuire. Mais je ne renonce pas, seulement ces derniers mois, j'ai eu d'autres préoccupations comme la mise au point du dernier modèle de disque.

Elle but une dernière gorgée avant de consulter sa montre.

- Veuillez m'excuser, je dois y aller. J'ai un rendez-vous et je ne suis pas en avance, déclara-t-elle en se levant. Merci de m'avoir reçue, Yugi.

- Je vous en prie, ça m'a fait plaisir.

Miyuki leur expliqua encore quelques formalités avant de prendre congé de Yugi et son entourage. Elle revint dans la grande voiture qui la ramenait au siège Saegara. Haruka, qui l'avait attendue, remarqua le visage souriant de sa patronne.

- Tout s'est bien passé ? se permit-elle, en maintenant Rei endormi contre elle.

- A merveille.

Puis elle ricana doucement.

- Kaiba va être vert et j'adore jouer avec ses nerfs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 4**

La veille du départ pour Tahiti, tout était fin prêt. Yugi et Joey avaient reçu un billet d'avion, ainsi que le nouveau disque. Miyuki avait pris soin de leur fixer un rendez-vous à l'aéroport. D'ailleurs, celle-ci boucla sa valise après avoir mis Rei au lit. Elle avait été informée que Kaiba serait bien là mais qu'il ne fera pas le voyage avec le reste des invités. Tant pis, il ne découvrira la présence de ses confrères duellistes qu'une fois arrivé à destination, et Miyuki ne voulait manquer cela pour rien au monde.

Quant à Seto, il avait fini ses préparatifs depuis un bon moment mais il travaillait encore sur son ordinateur. Il chargea toutes les données sur un CD-rom qu'il rangea dans son étui. Il éteignit son engin de travail et rangea sa sauvegarde dans sa mallette personnelle. Il se radossa sur son fauteuil. Ses lèvres dessinèrent un sourire calculateur.

- On va voir si votre jouet fera aussi bonne impression que mon prototype, Miyuki Saegara.

Le lendemain, à l'aéroport, Yugi et Joey arrivèrent avec leurs amis. Ils se rendirent à l'endroit du rendez-vous fixé par Miyuki.

- N'oubliez pas de prendre des photos, recommanda Téa.

- Et rapportez-nous des cadeaux ! ajouta Tristan.

- Avec la liste de trois kilomètres que tu m'as passée, je risque pas d'oublier, ironisa Joey.

- Et toi, Téa, tu ne veux rien ? s'occupa Yugi.

Téa rougit à tant d'attention de la part de Yugi. Elle finit par lui sourire gentiment.

- Je te fais confiance.

Pour être honnête, n'importe quoi de la part de Yugi lui ferait plaisir.

- Je te rapporterai quand même quelque chose, Téa, répondit Yugi, tout sourire.

Miyuki arriva finalement accompagnée de son assistante et d'une poussette.

- Bonjour, vous allez bien ? salua-t-elle en leur serrant la main.

- On va bien, répondit Yugi.

Les quatre amis reportèrent leur regard sur la jeune femme et la poussette.

- Je vous présente Haruka Wakashi, mon assistante. Et ce pêtit bout de chou de 10 mois s'appelle Rei, fit Miyuki en prenant le bébé dans ses bras.

Le jeune Rei fixa les inconnus avec ses grands yeux bleus et sa tétine dans la bouche. Sa timidité prit le dessus, il se cacha le visage dans sa doudoune marionnette avec un léger rire.

- Oh, comme il est mignon ! s'exclama Téa en s'approchant pour lui caresser la joue du bout de l'index. C'est votre petit frère ?

- Oh…

- C'est mon neveu, répondit Haruka à sa place. Ma sœur est en voyage et je m'occupe de son fils.

- Ah, je vois. C'est un bébé magnifique !

Haruka et Miyuki se sourirent. Miyuki l'avait échappé belle : si quelqu'un d'autre savait qu'elle était mère d'un petit garçon à 16 ans, cela aurait provoqué un scandale et l'affaire aurait étalée dans la presse. Seul Kaiba était au courant mais Miyuki savait qu'il ne dirait rien aux journalistes. Après tout, les affaires n'étaient pas si différentes des Duels de Monstres. Et Kaiba était réputé pour être un excellent duelliste, loyal mais impitoyable.

- Bien, il est temps d'embarquer, annonça Miyuki en reposant Rei dans la poussette.

- On se voit dans une semaine, saluèrent Yugi et Joey en s'adressant à Téa et Tristan.

- Bon voyage ! répondirent-ils.

Les deux duellistes suivirent la présidente Saegara en direction de la porte d'embarquement qui donnait accès à l'avion spécial d'Illusion Industries en partance pour Tahiti.

Plus tard, l'avion de première classe se remplit peu à peu. A bord, figuraient les plus grands chefs d'entreprise, dont une grande partie étaient les investisseurs et actionnaires de l'empire Saegara. Lorsque tous les invités de Pegasus furent montés à bord, l'avion put décoller, emmenant ses passagers en Polynésie française.

Pendant le voyage, les passagers s'occupaient comme ils pouvaient. Joey et Yugi examinaient leurs jeux et les nouveaux disques et en face d'eux, Haruka s'occupait de Rei et Miyuki préparait son discours qu'elle prononcerait au séminaire. Et depuis une heure, elle n'avait écrit que trois lignes.

- On dirait que l'inspiration en vient pas, remarqua Yugi, assis en face d'elle.

Elle leva ses yeux vairons vers l'adolescent, puis esquissa un sourire gêné.

- Les discours n'ont jamais été mon point fort.

- Pourquoi vous n'improvisez pas ? proposa Joey.

- Je ne prendrais pas ce risque, rit Miyuki. J'ai bien écrit quelques discours depuis que je suis à la tête de la société mais jamais pour quelque chose d'aussi important que ce séminaire. De plus, mes discours n'ont jamais valu ceux de mon défunt père.

- Ah désolé… s'attrista Yugi.

- Ce n'est rien, voyons. Je fais de mon mieux pour lui succéder, c'est tout.

- Et vous y arrivez à merveille, intervint Haruka.

Miyuki tourna la tête vers son assistante. Celle-ci donnait le biberon à Rei avec un air très doux sur le visage.

- Haruka…

- Cela fait presque cinq ans que je suis au service de votre famille et je peux vous dire que Mr Votre père serait très fier de vous aujourd'hui.

- Ouais, elle a raison ! s'écria Joey. Même Kaiba a failli coucher dehors grâce à vous ! Et pour une adolescente de votre âge, vous vous débrouillez vachement bien !

Les deux jeunes femmes sourirent devant la franchise de Joey.

- Merci, vous êtes adorables tous les trois, remercia Miyuki. Finalement, je vais improviser, décida-t-elle en froissant le papier presque vierge.

Miyuki se sentait détendue au milieu des personnes de son âge, et avec Haruka et Rei à ses côtés, elle était bien entourée et une mère comblée.

Rei passa des bras de Haruka à ceux de Miyuki, elle le dressa sur ses petites jambes dodues pour qu'il puisse regarder les nuages par le hublot de l'avion. Soudain, un bruit sourd de jet se rapprochant à toute vitesse se fit entendre. Et ce n'était pas n'importe quel jet.

- C'est Kaiba ! reconnut Yugi en apercevant le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus mécanique.

- Quoi, Kaiba ? fit Joey en se précipitant au hublot. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ?

- Il se rend au séminaire, murmura Miyuki, après un moment de surprise.

Seul aux commandes de sa machine, Kaiba tourna la tête vers l'avion pour les narguer. Par l'un des hublots, il aperçut les visages de Miyuki et son fils, il eut un sourire moqueur qu'elle garda bien de renvoyer. Mais il perdit son sourire quand il vit dans le hublot d'à côté, les visages de Yugi et Joey. Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi et comment se trouvaient-ils dans cet avion ? Il n'y vit qu'une seule explication, c'était l'œuvre de Miyuki.

- La Saegara…

Il reporta son regard polaire sur elle et elle avait en ce moment le même sourire que lui, il y a quelques secondes. Elle le nargua encore plus en le saluant de la main. Il détourna le regard et poussa ses moteurs pour accélérer son voyage.

- On se retrouve à Tahiti, pensa Miyuki en regardant le monstre s'éloigner.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Et oui, elle est chiante, la Saegara !! Et Seto, il s'en fout royalement, tout ce qui compte, c'est lui fermer son clapet !! Sauf que la situation va être plutôt tendue car, tous les deux vont devoir agir en personnes civilisées et ne surtout pas sauter à la gorge l'une de l'autre !! C'est ce qui va se passer dans les prochains chap !!_

_Au fait, à partir de ce moment, Pegasus va faire partie intégrante de l'histoire, il sera tout le temps là !! Pour une fois que je lui trouve un rôle utile… Lui et ses vannes, je me suis amusée !!_

_Allez gros bisous tout le monde !!!_


	3. Chapitres 5 et 6

_**Salut !! Me revoilà pour deux nouveaux chap sortis de ma tête cinglée !!! Avant que j'oublie, je voudrais exprimer un coup de gueule !! J'ai acheté ya pas longtemps les deux coffrets de la dernière saison de Yu-Gi-Oh ! en DVD !! Et c'est un scandale !! C'est encore pire que ce que j'aurais imaginé !! Plusieurs choses à mon indignation, mais j'imagine que je peux pas faire grand chose !!**_

_**D'abord, j'ai vu l'intégralité de la saison mais en vostfr avant d'acheter les DVD, et en voyant la version doublée, j'ai cru tomber à la renverse, c'est une horreur !! Bon, les scènes censurées, ça passe encore, mais pour les dialogues, j'ai même pas de mots pour les qualifier ! Ils ne correspondent en rien au scénario japonais, jusqu'à faire des erreurs !! Exemple, Le prêtre Seto sait déjà que la fille qui invoque le dragon blanc s'appelle Kisara (allez savoir par quel moyen, j'en sais rien non plus) alors que dans la VO, il lui demande bien son nom. Encore, ça n'est qu'un petit détail… Mais j'en ai relevé pas mal, des comme ça !!**_

_**Par-contre, côté sarcasmes, ils y sont pas allés de main morte, y'a des moments où j'ai bien rigolé !! Donc, en résumé, si vous avez la possibilité de regarder en vost, faites-le !! Les voix originales (celle de Yugi lui va trop bien, ça le rend encore plus mignon !!) sont carrément plus agréables à écouter que les voix françaises !! Et puis, c'est quand même dans le pays d'origine que c'est toujours mieux !! C'est bon, j'ai fini !!**_

_**Assez parlé de mes sautes d'humeurs, passons à la suite !! Miyuki et ses amis Haruka, Yugi et Joey, ainsi que son bébé Rei sont arrivés à Tahiti, le lieu du séminaire. Maintenant, il est temps d'aller faire connaissance avec Pegasus !! Bonne lecture !!**_

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Chapitre 5**

L'avion atterrit sur une piste mise à la disposition de Illusion Industries, le temps du séminaire. Le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus de Kaiba était déjà sur les lieux mais son propriétaire n'était pas là.

Les grandes personnalités du business descendirent une par une les marches de l'avion, entourées par des gardes du corps de Pegasus et sous les flashes des photographes. Lorsque vint le tour de Miyuki, Yugi et Joey, les flashes redoublèrent. Nombre des journalistes furent intrigués par la présence d'une poussette tenue par l'assistante de la présidente Saegara… Yugi et Joey se sentaient mal à l'aise à force d'être photographiés comme ça.

- Je commence à me sentir mal, se plaignit Yugi.

- Comment elle peut supporter toute cette pression ? demanda Joey en voyant Miyuki marcher comme si de rien n'était.

Celle-ci tourna vaguement la tête dans leur direction.

- Faites comme s'ils n'étaient pas là.

Les deux jeunes gens levèrent les yeux vers elle, elle leur sourit et leur fit un clin d'œil pour les rassurer. Ils lui rendirent son sourire. Et ils poursuivirent leur marche. Ils entrèrent tous à l'intérieur d'une grande villa de style exotique avec un grand toit recouvert de paille et des guirlandes de fleurs pendant aux fenêtres. Les hôtesses de Pegasus invitèrent tout ce beau monde à entrer dans la grande salle de conférence. Tout le monde prit place et attendit parmi les flashes incessants. Puis l'organisateur de ce fameux séminaire fit enfin son apparition. Il arriva avec un énorme sourire sur les lèvres et se mit devant le pupitre.

- Chers amis, bienvenue à Tahiti ! souhaita Pegasus en levant les mains au ciel. Je vous remercie tous d'avoir accepté mon invitation à ce séminaire sur les technologies du Duel de Monstres. Je remercie spécialement mon invitée de m'honorer de sa présence parmi nous, Mlle Saegara !

Pegasus, ainsi que l'assistance, se mit à applaudir, tandis que Miyuki se levait. Mais il incita aussi Joey et Yugi à venir avec elle rejoindre Pegasus sur scène. Fortement gênés, les deux garçons se mirent de chaque côté de Miyuki et lui donnèrent le bras. Ainsi, tous les trois allèrent ensemble au devant de la scène. Pegasus baisa la main de Miyuki et serra celles des deux duellistes qu'il connaissait déjà. Puis il laissa la parole à Miyuki.

- Merci, Mr Pegasus, de m'avoir conviée à ce séminaire.

Puis elle s'adressa au reste du public.

- Vous avez certainement reconnu les deux jeunes hommes qui m'accompagnent. Ce sont Yugi Mûto, le Maître des Jeux et Joey Wheeler, son ami et excellent duelliste. Je les ai personnellement invités à se joindre à moi pour cette semaine pour tester les nouveaux disques de duel mis au point par mes équipes de chercheurs. Aussi, je vous invite tous à venir assister à ma présentation demain. Merci.

Pegasus reprit sa place.

- Bien, après ces quelques mots de mon invitée d'honneur, je déclare le séminaire ouvert !

Des applaudissements retentirent encore une fois avant de s'évanouir au milieu des bavardages des nombreuses personnes présentes. La salle se vida peu à peu, les invités étant pressés d'aller prendre un peu de repos dans leurs bungalows respectifs. Miyuki, Joey et Yugi étaient restés sur la scène pour bavarder avec Pegasus. Haruka s'avança avec la poussette pour attendre sa patronne. Pegasus remarqua sa présence au bas de l'estrade. Il fut immédiatement charmé par ce visage d'ange et ces yeux couleur acier.

- Nous n'avons pas été présentés, déclara Pegasus en descendant de la scène avec son plus beau sourire.

- Haruka Wakashi, se présenta-t-elle en tendant la main. Je suis l'assistante de Mlle Saegara, nous nous sommes parlés au téléphone.

- Eh bien, je peux enfin mettre un visage sur cette délicieuse voix que j'ai entendue il y a trois semaines ! Maximilian Pegasus pour vous servir, se présenta-t-il à son tour en baisant la main tendue.

Elle le gratifia d'un joli sourire.

- Je viens d'avoir une idée. Ce soir, je vous invite tous à dîner, tous les quatre… euh, cinq…

- Oh pardon, s'excusa Miyuki. Ce charmant bambin s'appelle Rei, il est le neveu de Mlle Wakashi.

- Un amour de bébé, il a les yeux de sa tante ! flatta Pegasus.

Haruka et Miyuki se regardèrent discrètement et se retenaient d'éclater de rire devant leur hôte et ses divagations. Quant à Yugi et Joey, ils le trouvaient pathétiques, lui et ses plans de drague plus que foireux.

Après avoir pris congé de leur hôte sympathique du nom de Maximilian Pegasus, Miyuki et Yugi récupérèrent les clés de leur bungalows. En effet, Miyuki, Haruka et Rei restaient ensemble alors que Yugi et Joey partageaient un autre bungalow. Le groupe ressortit du bâtiment principal pour rechercher leur chez-eux pour cette semaine. Ils en profitèrent pour visiter ce merveilleux endroit qu'était l'île de Tahiti. Tous les bungalows étaient semblables mais portaient un numéro différent reporté sur la clé. Ils repérèrent les leurs.

- Nos bungalows sont tout proches. Si vous avez un souci, nous savez où me trouver, recommanda Miyuki à Yugi et Joey.

- Oui, merci. Reposez-vous bien et à ce soir, souhaita poliment Yugi.

Miyuki et Haruka les saluèrent de la main avant de se diriger vers leur bungalow. Miyuki introduisit la clé dans la serrure mais la porte s'ouvrit sans même qu'elle l'ait tournée.

- Tiens, la porte n'est pas verrouillée ? demanda Haruka.

- Apparemment non.

Elles pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. C'était une merveilleuse villa avec un grand salon, un balcon et trois chambres à l'étage, sans compter la cuisine équipée et les salles de bains individuelles. L'intérieur sentait bon le propre. Miyuki se précipita, émerveillée par cet endroit paradisiaque. Elle alla au balcon et examina les lieux. Derrière la villa exotique, il y avait un petit escalier menant à la plage de sable fin.

- Rei, il faut que tu voies ça, mon chéri ! s'écria-t-elle en prenant son bébé contre elle. Regarde bien, on a la mer juste devant nous, c'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? Haruka, venez voir, on a une vue absolument magnifique !

- Je n'en doute pas, Mlle.

Haruka était heureuse de retrouver la Miyuki insouciante et pleine de vie qu'elle appréciait tant. Ce séminaire allait lui faire beaucoup de bien.

- Nos bagages sont là, fit remarquer Haruka.

- Oui, je les ai vus en entrant.

Toujours avec Rei dans les bras, elle rentra à l'intérieur mais elle se figea sur place en apercevant une autre personne descendre de l'escalier.

- Dites-moi que je rêve, murmura-t-elle.

Haruka se retourna aussi et vit cette personne. Oh oh, problème !

- Malheureusement, vous ne rêvez pas, Mlle.

Cet homme, cette imposante personne, ces yeux glacés et ce regard plus qu'hautain.

- Seto Kaiba, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

- J'habite ici le temps du séminaire.

- Vraiment ? se permit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- C'est bien le bon numéro, non ? lui retourna-t-il la question en lui lançant sa propre clé.

Miyuki l'attrapa, puis elle confia son petit Rei à Haruka. Elle sortit sa propre clé de sa poche et l'examina avec celle que Seto venait de lancer. Effectivement, le même numéro était gravé que les deux clés.

- C'est la même, admit-elle en lançant sa clé à Kaiba.

- Voulez-vous que j'appelle la réception ? demanda Haruka.

- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de jouer les clientes mécontentes. Cette villa est assez grande pour nous tous. Et si nous cohabiter pendant une semaine, autant le faire en personnes civilisées, conseilla-t-elle en appuyant son regard sur Kaiba.

- Je peux savoir ce que cela signifie ? se méfia Seto en plissant les yeux.

- Mais rien du tout, éluda-t-elle la question en haussant les épaules.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 6**

Le dîner auquel le groupe de Miyuki avait été convié par Pegasus se déroula dans une ambiance très conviviale et sympathique. Miyuki demanda à Pegasus s'il ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'elle présente son nouveau modèle son nouveau modèle de jouet le lendemain avant le reste des personnes invitées. Pegasus accepta volontiers et il précisa à titre d'information que Kaiba tenait à faire sa présentation après elle.

- Mr Kaiba a encore de l'espoir, je respecte les adversaires qui s'accrochent, avoua Miyuki en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

- Faites attention, il est dangereux, prévint Haruka.

- Mlle Wakashi a raison, ajouta Pegasus. Il est doué en affaires et l'est encore plus au Duel de Monstres. Un adversaire redoutable.

- Redoutable mais borné, murmura Joey, l'air de rien. Oui, borné et étroit d'esprit, arrogant avec un ego démesuré et prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins !

- Là, tu y vas un peu fort, Joey. Il nous a quand même aidés à plusieurs reprises, apaisa Yugi.

- Ouais, il nous a aidés nous pour s'aider lui.

Yugi soupira alors que Pegasus sourit devant l'ardeur de Joey à rabaisser Kaiba.

- Dans un sens, je le comprends, intervint Miyuki. Mr Kaiba devait avoir 13 ou 14 ans quand il a racheté la multinationale de son père adoptif, c'est un surdoué qui, dès son plus jeune âge, a appris à ne se fier qu'à soi-même pour réussir. A part son jeune frère, il n'avait personne. J'éprouve un peu de pitié pour lui mais je ne l'épargnerai pas pour autant. Je me suis faite la promesse qu'un jour sa société m'appartiendra.

- Même s'il a réussi à remonter sur les rails, ces derniers mois ? demanda Pegasus, perplexe.

- Je ne fais que lui donner un peu de répit. Je n'en ai pas fini avec lui.

- Pourquoi ne pas vous associer avec lui ? risqua Haruka.

Miyuki dirigea ses yeux vairons sur son assistante qui essuyait la bouche du bébé avec sa bavette. Puis Haruka leva aussi les yeux, elles se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes. Il semblait qu'un silence de mort était tombé entre elles. Pendant un instant, Pegasus, Yugi et Joey craignirent quelques hostilités entre les deux jeunes femmes.

Miyuki fixait toujours son assistante. Celle-ci venait de lui demander d'abandonner toute rancune envers Kaiba pour faire prospérer l'empire Saegara. Mais cela, Miyuki pouvait y arriver seule, sans avoir à s'associer avec qui que ce soit. Elles savaient toutes les deux ce qu'il en était avec cette famille mais Miyuki renonça à faire une scène à celle qu'elle considérait comme sa grande sœur. Elle détourna finalement le regard.

- Hors de question, répondit-elle sèchement pour clore la conversation.

Plus personne n'osa prononcer un mot à la suite de cette légère tension. Seul Rei eut le courage de le faire. Assis sur un siège bébé entre Haruka et Miyuki, celui-ci tendit les bras vers sa maman. Le visage de Miyuki s'adoucit devant celui, innocent, de son trésor. Elle lui sourit avant de le prendre.

- Oh, tu veux me faire un câlin ?

Miyuki déposa un baiser sur la grosse joue toute douce de son bébé avant de l'asseoir sur ses genoux.

- Il a l'air de vous aimer beaucoup, sourit Yugi.

- Il nous aime, Haruka et moi, ses deux tatas préférées. On s'en occupe du mieux qu'on peut.

- Sa mère n'est pas toujours là alors on le prend en charge. Mlle Miyuki est très maternelle avec Rei… malgré son jeune âge, précisa Haruka, le visage attendri.

- Ne le gâtez pas trop quand même, conseilla Pegasus.

- On fait très attention, rassurez-vous, sourit Haruka.

Pegasus lui rendit son sourire. Elle remit ses cheveux ondulés derrière son oreille et contempla Miyuki avec son bébé sur les genoux avec un air attendri dans le regard.

Le reste du dîner se passa relativement bien entre les babillages de Rei et les rires des jeunes gens autour de la table.

A la fin de la soirée, Pegasus raccompagna ses invités à leurs bungalows.

- Bonne nuit, tout le monde et à demain, salua Yugi.

- Bonne nuit, bonhomme, ajouta Joey en caressant la tête de Rei, dans les bras de Miyuki.

- Bonne nuit et donnez-nous un beau duel demain ! fit Miyuki en les regardant s'éloigner.

La jeune mère se tourna vers Pegasus et Haruka.

- Je vais mettre Rei au lit, vous nous rejoignez, Haruka ?

- Oui, j'arrive, Mlle.

- D'accord. Bonne nuit Mr Pegasus et à demain.

- Oui, à demain, dit Pegasus.

Miyuki rentra dans le bungalow, laissant Haruka et Pegasus seuls dehors. La jeune femme se tourna vers l'homme qui avait tout organisé.

- Je voudrais vous remercier, Mr Pegasus.

Il l'interrogea de ses yeux marrons, elle s'expliqua.

- En organisant ce séminaire, vous avez permis à Mlle Miyuki de prendre un peu de recul et du repos dans un endroit paisible. Cela me fait plaisir de la voir heureuse et elle peut un peu profiter de sa jeunesse. Je vous suis reconnaissante pour tout ce que vous faites.

Elle allait s'incliner pour lui témoigner sa reconnaissance mais il l'en empêcha.

- Je vous en prie, je ne mérite pas tout cela. J'étais loin de me douter qu'elle était surmenée. On va dire que j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait au bon moment.

- Comme vous voudrez, sourit Haruka.

- Vous tenez beaucoup à elle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je la connais depuis qu'elle a 11 ans. Mr Saegara m'avait engagée pour que je m'occupe d'elle pendant qu'il multipliait ses déplacements. Très vite, nous nous sommes entendues et sommes devenues proches. Depuis le décès de son père, j'essaie d'être toujours là pour elle. Mais je ne sais pas si je fais bien de la protéger ainsi.

Pegasus posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Ne vous torturez pas ainsi. Vous faites une excellente grande sœur et elle sait qu'elle peut compter sur vous. Cessez de vous inquiéter, vous vous occupez très bien d'elle.

- Merci, Mr Pegasus, fut-elle rassurée.

- Je vous en prie, c'est Max pour les intimes, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Je n'oserai jamais, avoua-t-elle en rougissant. Je ne peux pas me permettre ces familiarités.

- Vous ne pouvez pas ou vous ne voulez pas ? demanda-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Haruka détourna les yeux en rougissant de plus belle.

- Je vais rentrer, Mlle Miyuki m'attend, décida-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Bonne nuit alors, à demain.

- Oui, vous aussi, répondit-elle, de plus en plus gênée.

Ils se quittèrent sur un signe de la main. Pegasus fut heureux qu'Haruka lui ait confié ses problèmes et ses inquiétudes avec une telle facilité, il était sûr que cela lui avait fait du bien. Si elle demandait de nouveau son aide, il la lui accorderait sans hésiter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Enfin, je termine sur une conversation entre personnes civilisées, ça faisait longtemps !! Bon, ça y est, tout est mis en place, les festivités vont pouvoir commencer dans les prochains chap !!_

_Allez, à la prochaine fois et soyez patients !! Gros bisous !!_


	4. Chapitres 7 et 8

_Hello !!! Encore deux chaps sortis de ma tête complètement tordue !!! Ok, après 4 mois d'attente, je vais quand même vous faire un petit résumé de la situation._

_Miyuki et Haruka se sont rendues à Tahiti pour le séminaire organisé par Pegasus. Elles s'y sont rendues avec Yugi, Joey et bien sûr le petit Rei, le bébé de Miyuki. Parallèlement, Kaiba y va aussi avec la ferme intention de battre Miyuki sur son propre terrain. Arrivés là-bas, ils découvrent tous que Miyuki et Seto devront cohabiter ensemble dans le même bungalow, suite à une erreur du personnel de l'île. Ils décident de faire avec._

_C'est le moment tant attendu des présentations. Miyuki va présenter le nouveau système de Duels de Monstres qu'elle a mis au point avec ses chercheurs…._

_Je vous laisse apprécier la suite. Bonne lecture !!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapitre 7**

- Bonjour à tous et merci d'être venus aussi nombreux, déclara Miyuki du haut de la scène, un micro à la main.

La présentation du nouveau jouet des entreprises Saegara venait de commencer. Derrière la présidente de la société, Yugi et Joey étaient assis en attendant de livrer leur duel de démonstration.

Miyuki repéra Kaiba adossé au mur au fond de la salle, avec son éternel air sérieux sur le visage. Un air sérieux ou bien frustré, elle n'aurait pu le dire avec certitude. Elle lui adressa un sourire de futur vainqueur qu'il se garda bien de renvoyer. Miyuki continua sa présentation :

- Il y a quelques mois de cela, mes chercheurs et moi-même travaillions sur le moyen de rendre les parties de Duels de Monstres plus intéressantes tout en mettant toutes les chances du côté des duellistes. Et voilà le résultat de nos recherches.

L'écran géant derrière elle s'alluma pendant qu'elle empruntait le disque de duel de Yugi pour en expliquer le fonctionnement à l'assemblée. L'écran projeta l'image de l'engin qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

- Nous avons mis au point un tout nouveau disque de duel capable de s'adapter au deck du duelliste. Il se porte également au poignet mais il est plus léger et plus compact que le modèle de Mr Kaiba ici présent.

Kaiba fronça les sourcils. Elle se permettait de le ridiculiser en public, la … ! Mais rira bien qui rira le dernier !

- Mes équipes de recherche ont privilégié la modification du système holographique incorporé aux disques. Ces nouveaux engins sont devenus de véritables ordinateurs ambulants ! Les duellistes introduisent leurs jeux à cet endroit, les PV s'affichent et ce n'est seulement qu'après analyse du deck sue les projecteurs holographiques s'éjecteront. Les duellistes se battront ainsi sur un terrain combinant avantages et inconvénients en accord avec les deux decks car je vous rappelle que chaque duelliste a deux projecteurs holographiques. Selon les types de monstres, ceux-ci auront droit ou non un bonus terrain. Ce système rend la partie plus intéressante et plus exaltante comme vont vous le prouver des deux jeunes hommes qui m'accompagnent : Messieurs Mûto et Wheeler.

Elle éteignit son micro tandis que les spectateurs applaudissaient poliment. Elle rendit le disque à Yugi et leur souhaita bonne chance à tous les deux. Ils passèrent leur disque au poignet et allèrent se placer sur la scène.

- Bonne chance et donne tout ce que tu as, mon vieux ! conseilla Joey avec entrain.

- Tu n'auras pas à me le dire deux fois, assura Yugi avec le même enthousiasme. Bonne chance !

- A nous deux ! crièrent-ils en introduisant leurs decks respectifs.

Les systèmes analysèrent rapidement les cartes et les projecteurs holographiques s'éjectèrent pour afficher l'image d'un tout nouveau terrain, une forêt munie d'une clairière avec un point d'eau.

- Ouais, pas mal du tout ! s'exclama Joey en commençant son tour.

Des murmures admiratifs s'élevèrent au sein de l'assistance. Les Saegara Industries avaient fait du bon travail pour la mise en scène. A présent, il fallait voir l'utilité d'un tel dispositif.

Tout au long du duel de démonstration, les monstres de chaque côté se virent attribuer des points de bonus terrain pour renforcer leur puissance ou au contraire, perdre des PA car le terrain présentait des inconvénients. En clair, chaque duelliste devait connaître leurs cartes dans leurs moindres détails pour mettre à profit les avantages du terrain présenté. Et cela, seuls les duellistes les plus forts et les plus expérimentés en étaient capables. Et c'était pour cela que les nouveaux modèles de disques étaient destinés aux meilleurs duellistes pour repousser leurs limites encore et encore, toujours plus loin…

Finalement, ce fut Yugi qui gagna, il lui restait encore 200 PV et Joey s'était très bien défendu en utilisant le terrain comme il fallait. Après le duel, il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour ce merveilleux match ainsi que pour l'organisation de Miyuki pour cette fabuleuse présentation.

Miyuki reprit le micro, le sourire aux lèvres :

- Avant de terminer, je tiens à remercier Messieurs Pegasus, Mûto et Wheeler pour leur coopération et leur sympathie, ainsi que toutes les personnes, employées, chercheurs et actionnaires, qui m'ont soutenue et collaboré avec moi pour mettre en place ce projet. Merci.

Nouveaux applaudissements. Miyuki venait de faire un grand pas en avant dans sa carrière à la tête de l'empire Saegara. Elle était fière d'elle car tout cela, elle le faisait pour Rei mais aussi pour toutes les personnes qui croyaient en elle.

Elle fit une dernière révérence pour saluer son public et descendit de la scène pour rejoindre Joey et Yugi qui l'avaient déjà quittée. Dans l'allée centrale, elle croisa Kaiba qui s'avançait pour présenter son projet. En passant à côté de lui, elle en profita pour lui murmurer quelques mots avec un sourire triomphant :

- L'espoir fait vivre, n'est-ce pas ?

Rien d'autre ne fut prononcé, les deux personnes continuèrent leur chemin. Il la laissa à son triomphe éphémère, elle le laissa à son indicible fureur. Il monta sur la scène pendant qu'elle alla s'adosser au fond de la salle pour suivre la présentation. Elle remarqua que ses deux invités étaient restés avec elle.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligés de rester ici. Allez faire un tour dehors pour vous détendre, leur conseilla-t-elle gentiment.

- D'accord, on se voit tout à l'heure, salua Yugi.

- A plus tard, poursuivit Joey.

Miyuki les salua de la main, les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent la salle. Et elle braqua de nouveau son regard vers la scène.

- Après cette brillante démonstration de Mlle Saegara, passons à celle de Mr Kaiba qui nous présente aujourd'hui son tout noiuveau prototype de jeu, annonça Pegasus pendant que Kaiba branchait son métériel.

Tout fut rapidement mis en place. Les lumières s'éteignirent et l'écran géant derrière Kaiba projeta son image. Et il commença.

---------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 8**

Kaiba était sur le point de commencer sa présentation afin de surpasser celle de Miyuki, donnée avant la sienne et qui avait suscité beaucoup d'applaudissements. Dans la pénombre, les yeux polaires de Kaiba fixèrent le regard vairon de Miyuki, au fond de la grande salle.

- Tu vas déguster, sale peste, pensa-t-il.

Il pianota sur son clavier d'ordinateur, relié à l'écran géant.

- J'ai mis au point un jeu. Il est de deux types : virtuel et simple. Les joueurs contrôleront une équipe de quatre duellistes. Ceux qui désireront combattre à leurs côtés choisiront plutôt le mode virtuel et ceux qui voudront les diriger choisiront le mode simple comme un jeu vidéo classique. Pour les aventuriers du virtuel, ils porteront ces lunettes pour se plonger dans l'univers du jeu.

Kaiba montra ces fameuses lunettes en question, on aurait dit des lunettes de soleil tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

- Le joueur peut choisir l'un ou l'autre des modes, le principe reste le même.

Et il exposa tout l'intérêt de son nouveau jeu. Kaiba avait tout fait : l'histoire, l'intrigue, les énigmes et les duellistes en question contrôlés par le joueur n'étaient autres que des figures célèbres du Duel de Monstres.

- Et le niveau de difficulté sera fonction de l'équipe choisie, précisa-t-il néanmoins. Par exemple, admettons que le joueur constitue son équipe avec Yugi Mûto, Marek Ishtar et moi-même, autant dire qu'il grillera ses neurones à force de résoudre les énigmes alors qu'avec une équipe constituée de Joey Wheeler, Insector Haga et Rex Raptor, le jeu deviendrait d'une simplicité enfantine.

Et Kaiba expliquait tout cela en pianotant sur son clavier pour montrer à tous l'étendue de son génie. Il avait fait les choses vraiment en grand et n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens. Résultat, sa présentation fut parfaite. Quand il eut fini, les spectateurs lui firent une ovation en se levant et applaudirent bien pendant quelques longues minutes.

Au fond de la salle, Miyuki s'était redressée, ne croyant pas ce qu'elle voyait. Non, impossible ! Kaiba ne pouvait pas la battre ainsi. Miyuki eut un regard haineux vers la scène où la nouvelle star du business savourait sa victoire. Pendant qu'il lui adressait un sourire moqueur et triomphal à la fois, elle serra les poings et quitta la grande salle d'un pas rapide.

Elle était furieuse. Comment avait-elle pu le sous-estimer ainsi ? Son plan était pourtant parfait et il fallait que Kaiba mette son grain de sel en la surpassant. Elle s'était fait avoir comme une débutante !

- Kaiba, tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il en coûte de se mesurer à moi !

Elle rentra dans son bungalow en claquant la porte d'entrée.

- Rei ! Maman a besoin d'un câlin !

Haruka apparut sur le balcon avec le bébé dans les bras.

- Alors, comment c'était ? demanda l'assistante.

- Une horreur. Ce Kaiba, je lui coupe la tête !

Miyuki prit son fils dans ses bras et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise longue sur le balcon. Elle frotta sa joue contre celle du bout de chou qui riait gaiement à ce contact. L'enfant passa ses petites bras dodus autour du cou de sa mère et posa sa tête contre son épaule chaude et confortable.

- Oh, tu as adorable, mon chéri, tu veux me faire oublier Kaiba ? C'est un vilain méchant pas beau !

Haruka s'approcha en souriant. Du bout de son doigt, elle caressa la joue de Rei qui bougeait légèrement sous l'effet de la tétine dans sa bouche. Pendant que Miyuki racontait son lamentable échec, Rei glissa sa toute petite menotte dans le cou fin de sa mère et saisit une de ses mèches rousses.

- Aïe ! fit-elle en interrompant son récit. Rei, ne tire pas les cheveux de Maman, ça fait mal. Aïe !

- Rei, lâche les cheveux de ta maman, intervint Haruka.

Finalement, le petit bambin lâcha la mèche rousse pour attraper sa doudoune-marionnette préférée tendue par sa mère.

- Bon, il est temps de rentrer, je ne veux pas que tu attrapes froid.

Les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent à l'intérieur, la porte coulissante du balcon se referma.

A l'extérieur, dans les buissons entourant la villa, les flashes d'un appareil photographique cessèrent. Deux hommes rangèrent rapidement leur matériel avant de s'en aller discrètement.

------------------------------------------------------

Miyuki, Rei et Haruka retrouvèrent Yugi et Joey pour le déjeuner. Ceux-ci avaient passé la matinée à chercher des cadeaux et des souvenirs pour leurs amis restés au Japon.

- Alors, c'était comment la présentation de Kaiba ? demanda Yugi, en toute innocence.

- Ne m'en parlez pas, se contenta de répondre Miyuki en consultant la carte du restaurant.

- Bah, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? insista Joey.

- Ne lui parlez pas de Kaiba, si vous tenez à la vie, conseilla gentiment Haruka avec un petit sourire.

Les deux garçons la fixèrent avec des yeux ronds. Puis Haruka se pencha vers eux.

- Je vous expliquerai plus tard, leur chuchota-t-elle.

Ils hochèrent la tête.

Après avoir commandé, ils mangèrent tous de bon appétit. Miyuki dévorait le contenu de son plat, encore furieuse contre Kaiba.

- Mangez moins vite, vous allez être malade ! s'inquiéta Yugi.

- Rien ne pourrait me rendre plus malade que la vue de Kaiba en train de se payer ma tête. Et ce sourire hypocrite… Cet air supérieur, ça m'horripile ! Je lui ferai ravaler sa fierté de mâle arrogant et prétentieux ! Je le ruinerai jusqu'au dernier cent et je vendrai son manoir au plus offrant !

Une lueur quelque peu cruelle s'alluma au fond de ses yeux vairons. Pendant qu'elle était partie dans son délire, Joey se tourna vers son assistante.

- Elle est un peu effrayante, non ?

- Ça va lui passer.

Les éclats de rire du bébé assis entre les deux jeunes femmes attira leur attention. Miyuki sourit en prenant Rei dans ses bras.

- Rei est tout excité à l'idée de voir la tête de Kaiba sur mon tableau de chasse !

- Nan mais là, vous êtes franchement glauque ! dit Yugi.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Miyuki avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur grâce à ses amis et son fils. Leur joyeux caractère avait déteint sur elle et elle se sentait bien avec eux.

- Bon, je vais me promener sur la plage avec Rei. Si vous me cherchez, vous savez où me trouver.

- Bonne promenade, souhaitèrent les trois personnes restantes.

- A plus tard, les salua-t-elle en prenant le sac des affaires de Rei avec elle.

Seto rentra au bungalow après avoir subi les questions des journalistes au sujet de son nouveau jeu vidéo. Tout ce qu'il voulait à présent, c'était un peu de tranquillité pour s'aérer l'esprit. Il alla sur le balcon pour profiter de la douce brise tropicale. Il jeta un regard sur le paysage. Mais il reconnut quelqu'un qui venait d'arriver sur la plage. Sa charmante colocataire et son fils. Elle déposa son sac et ses sandales sur le sable fin et fit quelques pas. Puis elle s'accroupit en posant Rei sur ses petites jambes. Il ne savait pas encore se tenir debout, alors Miyuki le retenait et elle marchait derrière lui. Rei mettait un pied devant l'autre et enchaînait des pas hésitants, en titubant à chaque fois qu'il posait les pieds sur le sable. Puis elle le lâcha peu à peu, Rei continua à quatre pattes. Miyuki fit quelques pas dépasser son bébé. Elle s'accroupit plus loin et tendit les bras pour encourager son petit à la rejoindre.

- Allez, encore un effort ! criait-elle. Tu y es presque, mon chéri !

De là où il était, Seto voyait très nettement la scène et il nota le sourire heureux qu'affichait son ennemie. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi souriante et radieuse, il avait l'habitude de la voir avec son masque de femme d'affaires implacable et sans pitié. Mais là, elle était complètement différente, méconnaissable.

- Bravo, un vrai champion ! félicita-t-elle en saisissant le petit être. Oh mon cœur, je t'aime si fort !

Elle le serra contre elle pour lui faire un énorme câlin. Seto se sentit énervé quelque part. Il enviait ce bébé. De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais ressenti l'amour d'une mère. De sa mère. Et Rei avait bien de la chance d'en avoir une aussi aimante, aussi douce… aussi jolie. Seto se surprit en train de rougir. Une minute ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Depuis quand s'intéressait-il à quelqu'un d'autre avant lui-même ? Il détourna difficilement les yeux de ce spectacle et rentra finalement à l'intérieur…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tadam !!! Je trouve ça un peu court, mais bon 2 chap c'est déjà pas mal !!! Miyuki a la mort contre Seto et elle est pas prête de laisser passer un tel affront. Mais elle n'est pas au bout de ses peines (j'ai décidé de l'accabler de malheurs, hé hé !!). Dans les prochains chap, on va en savoir plus sur le passé qui entoure Miyuki et la naissance de Rei._

_J'en profite pour faire un coup de pub pour une fic Naruto, postée il y a pas longtemps sur ce site. C'est une fic co-écrite avec ma grande amie Ridelliz (que vous connaissez de nom peut-être dans les sections Card Captor Sakura et Naruto). On a commencé pendant que j'étais en vacances chez elle, et résulta, nous voilà en train d'écrire une fic à deux du nom de __**Tales of Akuma. **__Et le nom de l'auteur, c'est tout simplement Golden And Ridelliz. Pour ceux et celles qui aiment bien Naruto (ou qui sont carrément accros), allez y faire un tour, ça peut être sympa !!! Voilà, j'ai fini mon coup de pub !!! Gros bisous et à bientôt !!!_


End file.
